Year-End Ball
by Are-You-Sure-You-Want-To-Know
Summary: A good kinda song fic. THIS is what happens when I drink too much Mountian Dew


Year-End Ball

By, Kaleigha LeighAnn

AN: I own only Kaleigha and others you don't know. No Doubt owns the song Hey Baby. If you wanna sue me go ahead. But I'm a teenager what do you think I own?

AN2: Please give me good reviews (if not Luna will be fed the flames)

As Kaleigha Malfoy stood outside the great hall, she looked at the faces that had been there for her since she had come to Hogwarts in her 5th year. She saw George and Fred Weasley, two of the newest teachers. George taught flying and Fred taught Defense against the Dark Arts. They would be proud of her for this. At the Gryffindor table sat Angelina, Fred's wife. She was one of the best chasers in Gryffindor history, as she well knew. Then she saw her cousin Draco; little did anyone know the real Draco. The Draco that hid her past and loved her for who she was. Beside Kaleigha stood her friends, Ron Weasley, Hermonie Granger, and Harry Potter. They had decided to pull the biggest prank in Hogwarts history. As Harry smiled at Ginny Weasley, his girlfriend, he noticed Kaleigha looking at George with a strange look on her face. "You are in love with George, Leigh-Leigh. You have that 'look' like you do". Kaleigha replied "yeah so what?" "Dance with him tonight and tell him," he badgered, " I DARE you". As Kaleigha drew in a breath she heard Dumbledore announce " The four highest ranked 7th years have a treat for you before the dance. Here they are!" 

As Harry took up the guitar, Ron got behind the drums, and Hermonie stood in front of the keyboards, Kaleigha spoke " This is to "Gred and Forge" this will top it all. I love you Forge with all my heart and want to spend as long as I can with you." Then she started to sing.

"Hey baby, hey baby, hey"  
Huddlepuffs say, Ravenclaws say  
"Hey baby, hey baby, hey"  
"Hey baby, baby"  
He's the kind of guy that hangs with the girls  
Like a fly on the wall with his secret eyes  
Taking it in, trys to be feminine  
With his makeup bag, watching all our sin  
Misfit, he sits  
Lit up, wicked  
He want to be surrounded by the girls  
With their tank tops and their flirty words  
He's just sipping on pumpkin juice  
He watches boys and girls and their sex appeal  
There is a stranger in my face who says he knew my mom  
And went to my wizarding school  
All the Huddlepuffs say  
"Hey baby, hey baby, hey"  
Ravenclaws say, Ravenclaws say  
"Hey baby, hey baby, hey"  
"Hey baby, baby"  
"Hey baby, hey baby, hey"  
Gryffindors say, Gryffindors say  
"Hey baby, hey baby, hey"  
All the Slythern stab the rest in the back  
I'm the one he feeds upon  
Give a bit a star is born  
And if you're smart enough you'll get the pass  
So you can tell your friends how you defented him  
No matter what you say he's still the same  
Somehow everybody hates his name  
And he wants to get with the boys   
And the girls really don't like it  
All the Huddlepuffs say  
"Hey baby, hey baby, hey"  
Gryffindors say, Gryffindors say  
"Hey baby, hey baby, hey"  
"Hey baby, baby"  
"Hey baby, hey baby, hey"  
Ravenclaws say, Ravenclaws say  
"Hey baby, hey baby, hey"  
And he stabs everyone in the back  
Check it out, it's Ron...  
(drums play)  
and Harry! 

(guitar plays)  
He's just sipping on pumpkin juice  
He watches boys and girls and their sex appeal  
With a stranger in my face who says he knows my mom  
And went to my wizarding school  
  
All the Huddlepuffs say  
"Hey baby, hey baby, hey"  
Ravenclaws, Ravenclaws  
"Hey baby, hey baby, hey"  
"Hey baby, baby"  
"Hey baby, hey baby, hey"  
Gryffindors, Gryffindors  
"Hey baby, hey baby, hey"  
"Hey baby, hey baby, hey"  
Slythern suck, Slythern suck  
"Hey baby, hey baby, hey"  
"Hey baby, hey baby, hey"  
Snape bites, Snape bites  
"Hey baby, hey baby, hey"  
Slythern stabs everyone in the back.  


AN3: Should I write more in this story about Kaleigha and George and explain her background? There is a story coming if you want it. E-mail me a KaleighaLeighann@aol.com if you want it.


End file.
